Lo que pasó después de Galaxia
by Arekandera
Summary: Mi primer fic. Seguimos con la misma historia, pero que pasa si aparecen nuevas guerreras, nuevos enemigos y nuevos amores...espero que les guste
1. Vacaciones

Capítulo 1 (Vacaciones)

Nos encontramos en la preparatoria Jubban, donde podemos observar a 2 muchachas llegando tarde como de costumbre, que luego de ser regañadas por la profesora tomaron sus asientos.

Amy: Chicas por qué llegaron tarde si cuando las llamé me dijeron que ya estaban en camino y eso fue hace media hora??

Mina: Ay Amy, lo que pasa es que nos encontramos con Haruka y Michiru y se nos fue el tiempo volando. No nos dimos cuenta hasta que Serena vio su reloj… jajaja

Ustedes dos no tienen remedio, dijo Rei resignada (A/N: en este fic Rei estudia con las chicas)

¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí Haruka y Michiru?¿Acaso habrá un nuevo enemigo?- esa era una pregunta que Serena llevaba todo el día preguntándose a sí misma, razón por la cual le tuvo que pedir los apuntes a Ami porque no pudo prestar atención en clase.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya faltaba una hora para que salieran, todas estaban muy contentas porque tendrían una semana de vacaciones.

Jóvenes por favor guarden todo, que ya vienen a entregarles sus boletines de calificaciones, dijo la profesora

Todos los alumnos guardaron sus cosas un poco angustiados ya que en ese corte la mayoría había salido mal, entre una estaba Mina que muy angustiada no sabía como mostrarle esas notas a sus padres.

Mina: oye Serena tu no te ves angustiada por las notas???

Serena: tal vez no lo muestre pero por dentro estoy muerta de nervios…jeje. n.n

Lita: No se por que estamos tan nerviosas si nos fajamos estudiando como unas locas en el templo todos los días durante los exámenes.

_Aunque yo haya salido mal_, pensó para sí misma la castaña.

En eso llegaron las coordinadoras y les entregaron a todos sus boletines.

Cuando sonó el ultimo timbre todos salieron muy contentos por las vacaciones.

En las rejas del colegio se encontraba un caballero recostado sobre un auto rojo , que al ver a su novia salir se puso muy contento.

Sere: Hola amor . No sabía que vendrías a buscarme.

Darien: pues te quería sorprender. Vamos que te tengo una sorpresa.

Enserio, dijo toda emcionada, cual es???

Si te digo entonces no será sorpresa, respondió

Chao chicas, hablamos…., dijo serena

No vayan a hacer nada de lo que luego se puedan arrepentir, dijo una de sus amigas.

¡MINA!!!!!, le reprocharon todas, viendo que sere y darien se habían colorado todo.

Se montaron en el carro y se fueron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_En un lugar no muy lejano_

No entiendo para que vinimos si todo sigue igual- le reprocha alguien a su acompañante

Ya te dije que hay algo que me preocupa, siento una presencia extraña- le contesta

Pero si ya la vimos y todo está bien- le repite

Puede que sí, pero yo no me voy hasta asegurarme que no es nada malo.- contesta su acompañante nuevamente

&&&&&&&

_En el carro_

Darien, dime a donde me llevas??, pregunta Sere con su cara de pucheros.

No te voy a decir , así que quita esa cara, que esta vez no me ganarás- le contestó Darien dulcemente.

Ay casí se me olvida, dijo la rubia a su novio

¿Qué pasó estás bien???- pregunta angustiado Darien lo que hizo que frenara el carro.

Si, sólo que hoy me entregaron las calificaciones y te las quiero mostrar, contestó Serena.

Si, vamos a ver…- le dice Darien mientras que Serena le entrega el boletín

_Boletín Parcial de Notas II Lapso_

_Tsukino, Serena_

_Literatura…………...90_

_Matemática…………..80_

_Física…………………85_

_Biología………..…...80_

_Química………...80_

_Historia………...85_

_Psicología………….95_

_Inglés…….………...78_

Wow!! Sere, son buenísimas…-dijo Darien muy emocionado

Al parecer, esas sesiones de estudio en tu depa los fines de semana dieron resultado – dijo Sere

Si, pero acuérdate que también estudiaste con las chicas.

Seh, pero tu me lo tenías que volver a explicar todo, no porque no le entendiera a Amy, sino porque tu lo explicas mucho más fácil y lo entendía mas rápido, por ejemplo los logaritmos, yo pensaba que eran una tortura china, y en realidad son muy divertidos.

Bueno, bueno, quien lo iba a pensar que a Serena Tsukino le terminaran gustado las matmáticas. – djio darien muy contento por el comentario de su novia

Ya llegamos, dijo Darien, mientras se estacionaba en un estacionamiento que daba hacia una casa de playa.

Darien, pero que hacemos aquí??? Pregunta Serena un poco intrigada y confundida.

Bueno, hablé con tu madre y le pregunté que si te podía secuestrar por esta semana que estabas de vacaciones, y me dijo que sí porque el director de tu colegio la había llamado para decirle lo de u cambio en las notas. – le dijo Darien

Ya va, tu estas diciendo que mi mama, LA MIA, me dejo 'escaparme' contigo por una semana?

SI, le contesta Darien

¡¡¡¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!!!! Esto va a ser lo máximo, vamos a recobrar todo ese tiempo que perdimos mientras estabas en EEUU y mientras estudiaba con las chicas, y mientras estudiaba en tu casa….., decía Serena toda emocionada hasta que se recordó de algo muy importante, pero ya va y cómo hizo con mi papá y qué me voy a poner, no tengo sino mi uniforme??- preguntó un poco angustiada

Jaja tranquila, tu mamá le dijo que te ibas con lita al campamento directo del colegio, y por la ropa no te preocupes, que tu mamá te hizo la maleta y la pasé buscando hoy en la mañana después de que tu padre se fuera para el trabajo, contestó muy tranquilo Darien.

Y se lo creyó, lo del campamento?? – preguntó no muy confiada Serena

Si, dijo Darien mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

Ah bueno, dijo mientras se volteaba, entonces hora si estoy contenta y dispuesta a disfrutar esta semana contigo. Cuando terminó se dieron un tierno beso y entraron a la casa, en donde Darien le mostró la habitación que sería de ella y la que sería de él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_En el Crown _

Hola chicas, dicen en unísono tres jóvenes.

Chicos, no sabía que regresaran – dice Rei

Si, la princesa nos dejó regresar, por cierto donde está bombón? - Pregunta Seiya

No lo sabemos, Darien a recogió en la escuela y le dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ella. Dijo Amy, seria aunque un poco atolondrada al ver a Taiki.

A mí la Sra Tsukino me llamó para que por favor cubriera a Serena esta semana de su papá por si acaso llamaba, no me dijo la razón pero le dije que sí, agregó Lita

A mi me parece que esos dos se fugaron

¡¡¡¡MINA!!!!, deja de decir estupideces. Reprochó Rei

A los tres chicos se le hicieron gotas en la cabeza al ver que sus amigas no habían cambiado desde que se fueron hace 1 año

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_En la playa_

Darien , este lugar está espectacular!!!! – decía Serena mientras acomodaba la toalla en la arena para recostarse en la playa

Me alegra que te guste princesa, dice Darien, por cierto nadie sabe verdad??


	2. Vacaciones II parte

Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

_En el capítulo anterior…._

_Darien , este lugar está espectacular!! – decía Serena mientras acomodaba la toalla en la arena para recostarse en la playa_

_Me alegra que te guste princesa, dice Darien, por cierto nadie sabe verdad??_

No, porque tu crees que alguien ya lo sepa?? - le pregunta Serena un poco angustiada 

No. Yo sólo preguntaba. – dice Darien 

_En el Crown_

Me puedes explicar que haces tu aquí?? – pregunta alguien.

Vaya Tenoh, después de tanto tiempo, todavía no te gusta verme…

No me preovoques Kou-

Chicos, ya calmense. – dice Lita

Haruka, déjalo

Hola Michiru- dicen todas.

Bueno, ya, donde está cabeza de bombón??

No sabemos, Darien se la llevó saliendo de clases. – dice Rei

Ha, que extraño…- pensó Haruka 

Mina, discúlpanos si les causamos problemas esta mañana con el colegio – dice Michiru.

Ay no te preocupes, como dicen todos, nunca asumas nada porque no sabes que te va a pasar. – Mina le responde, a lo que todos reaccionaron con una gota en la cabeza (nn)

Asi no va el dicho Mina – le responde Amy.

Papa Haruka, ya encontraron a Serena??- pregunta Hotaru al entrar al local

No, Hotaru, todavía no.

Pasa algo, por qué están buscando a Serena? – pregunta Mina

No pasa nada – dice Setsuna mientras entra al local- sólo que Hotaru quería pasar más tiempo con ella y la estaba buscando. – calmadamente para que no se dieran cuenta que esa no era su intención

AY NO!! Se me hizo tardeeee, me va a dejar el autobús para el campamento. Chao chicas nos vemos cuando llegue. – dijo Lita super apurada mientras que salía corriendo de Crown.

A dónde fue Lita?? – pregunta Andrew cuando vio a la castaña salir

Se va a un campamento y regresa en una semana, lo que pasa es que se le hizo tarde y el autobús sale dentro de media hora. - le responde Ami.

Que mal, yo que quería invitarla a salir esta semana- piensa Andrew

_En la playa_

Oye Darien, que vamos a hacer aquí una semana? – le pregunta serena mientras se cambiaba de posición para quemarse un poco la espalda.

No se, dime tu- dice Darien mientras se acerca con una regadera de matas pequeña llena de agua y se la echa en la espalda.

AHHHHHHYYYYY ESTA FRÍA!! COMO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO AHORA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR SR. CHIBA!! – grita Serena al caerle el agua en la espalda. 

Serena se para corriendo y persigue a Darien hasta que llegan a la orilla de la playa y se empiezan a tirarse agua uno al otro, y empiezan a reírse hasta que se terminan metiendo los dos y quedan abrazados en el agua viendo el atardecer. Cuando ya es de noche deciden regresar a la casa. 

_En la casa de playa_

Bueno, mientras que tu cocinas yo me voy a dar un buen baño con agua caliente.

Y que te hacer pensar que yo voy a cocinar solo?? No, tu me vas a ayudar.

Pe pero…. Yo no se cocinar, y voy a quemar todo

Bueno – dice mientras la abraza- menos mal que estas conmigo esta semana, porque yo te voy a enseñar a cocinar- la besa tiernamente y con mucho amor. Esos besos se tornan más apasionados y con más deseo de aquellas bocas.

Poco a poco se van quitando la ropa y más rápido que inmediatamente terminaron haciendo el amor y se quedaron dormidos. 

Serena en su sueño se estaba acordando de aquello que nadie se podía enterar hasta que ella se graduara.

_Flash back "Sueño de Serena"_

…Y, usted, Señor Darien Chiba, acepta a Serenity Tsukino como su legítima esposa, amándola y protegiendola desde este día hasa que la muerte los separe?

Si, acepto.

Bien. Por el poder dado por la Santa Iglesia Católica, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia. 

_Fin Sueño_

_&&&&&&&_

Mientras se encontraban todos platicando en Crown, entra una compañera de las chicas, Melissa, que al ver a las chicas fue en ese camino y las saludó.

Hola Chicas.

Hola Melissa, cómo estás? – pregunta Ami

Bien, gracias y ustedes?

Chévere, mira te presentamos a Taiki, Yaten y Sella Kou. – dijo Mina

Mucho gusto en conocerlos. 

Después de todas las introducciones, Melissa se quedó con ellos platicando, pero había una persona que no dejaba de mirarla y admirarla, obvio sin que ella se diera cuenta y esa persona es…

**Fin capítulo 2**

**Aquí está el segundo caítulo de mi historia.**

**Me imagino que sabran quién es el que no deja de mirar a Melissa. Otra cosa elos estan escondiendo su casamiento, por varias razones, acuérdense primero que Serena es menor de edad y necesita el premiso de sus padres para casarse, cómo lo habran logrado??**

**Prima Bella: como siempre yo dejando en ascuas, pero no te preocupes que tu tienes una gran imaginación, y sabrás de quien hablo.**

**Esta va para a todas que me dejaron reviews: gracias por escribirme y que les haya gustado la historia, de verdad pense que no le iba a gustar a nadie. Epero que les guste este capítulo nuevo, y espero ver sus comentarios, sugerencias y todo.**

**No les aseguro un update pronto porque tengo exámenes hasta la 1ra semana de abril. UN beso BYE**


	3. Aperndemos de Melissa

Capítulo 3 Una sugerencia y aprendemos de Melissa

Capítulo 3 Una sugerencia y aprendemos de Melissa

Seiya seguía mirando sin parar a Melissa, Yanten y Taiki al darse cuanta de esto pensaron que ella podía ser la que hiciera que se olvidara de Serena.

Cuando se hizo de noche y todos se estaban yendo Seiya le ofrece a Melissa llevarla a su casa y ella, con lo cordial que es acepta.

_En un deportivo amarillo_

Esa niña no me inspira confianza- dice Haruka

Por qué no? A mi me pareció super simpatica- dice Hotaru

NO se hay algo que no me gusta, no sintieron nada ustedes?

No – dice Setsuna

Mi espejo no muestra nada – responde Michiru

_En la playa_

Buenos días amor-

Mmm, buenos días como dormiste?

Muy bien, gracias, y tu?

De maravilla. Y dime que vamos a hacer hoy?

Lo que tu quieras princesita.

Dejame pensar…- después de un tiempo- AY NO

Que pasó?

Se me olvido que el cumpleaños de Amy viene pronto y no le he comprado ningún regalo

No te preocupes, hay un centro comercial como a unos 20 minutos de aquí, podemos ir después de que desyunemos.

Gracias amor, eres el mejor – contesta Serena pero no tan contenta

Pasa algo? – pregunta Darien al darse cuenta del cambio en la voz de Serena

No es nada…es que…me siento mal por ocultarle a la chicas todo sabes?

Te entiendo, pero mira, hagamos esto, pasemos unos días aquí y después si quieres nos regresamos temprano y les decimos, te parece?

Si, me parece prefecto- dice Serena mientras lo abraza.

Después de cambiarse y desayunar se van al centro comercial y Serena hace varias compras: un recetario con las mejores recetas del mundo y espacio para que anotara sus recetas propias para Lita, un juego de aretes, pulsera y collar para Mina, un nuevo vestido de sacerdotisa para Rei, pero el más difícil de elegir fue el de su amiga Ami porque aunque ella sabía que a Ami le encantaba leer, Serena quería regalarle algo personal, no algo que le pudiese dar cualquier persona, a si que después de varias tiendas visitadas se decidió por unos libros nuevos que habían salido de medicina y decidió hacerle una carta y un collar para que supiese todo lo que significaba para ella.

_En un lugar lejano_

Ya casi llegamos

Si pero cuanto mas voy a tener que esperar, necesito ese cristal

Lo se, mi señor, le prometo que pronto llegaremos, lo que pasa que es un poco difícil entrar en la galaxía, siempre hay algo atacandonos.

_En el Crown_

Hola Andy cómo estás?

Bien Melissa, que bueno ver que sales de vez en cuando

Oye, no seas malo conmigo tu sabes muy bien por qué soy como soy.

Tranquila, pero debes relajarte, talvez si bajas tu rendimiento se de cuenta.

No lo creo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ayer llegué pasadas las 11 a la casa.

No te preocupes, que las cosas cambiaran. Mientras esperas a que eso suceda cómo puedo ayudar?

Bueno me puedes traer una malteada porfa a ver si se me suben los ánimos.- dijo ella sin darse cuenta que la habían escuchado

Por qué estás triste, no me digas que es por algún chico?- pregunta el que acaba de llegar

Hola Seiya- responde sin ánimos- no es ningún chico, es … un problema que tengo en casa.

Pero está todo bien?

Si no te preocupes.

Bueno que te parece si te ayudo a subir esos ánimos llevándote hoy al cine? Que te parece?

No se, no estoy segura

Vamos, que tengo que hacer para convencerte?- dice Seiya poniendo una cara de pucheros

Ay está bien. Pero que sea temprano, no me gusta llegar tarde a casa.

Que te parece…- dice Seiya mientras que ve el periódico- Amor y Tesoro a las 4:20 (AN: me encantó es peli y esa fue la hora en la que la ví)

Chévere, que te parece si nos vemos ahí como a las 3:45.

Por qué no mejor te paso buscando??

No lo creo, porque no es una cita, y además mi casa queda justo al lado del cine, así se me es más fácil irme caminando.

Hm, está bien, no voy a pelear contigo, entonces nos vemos allá?

Si, Ay no mira la hora que es…me tengo que ir, nos vemos mas tarde.

Cha…- no pudo terminar la frase porque ya Melissa había salido corriendo del local- me pregunto a dónde irá con tanta prisa si apenas son las 12:15.

Seguro va al hospital- dijo Andrew mientras se acercaba con la comida de Seiya

AL HOSPITAL?? QUE TIENE??

No te preocupes, no es nada, ella va a visitar a los pacientes con cancer.

Que linda, no sabía.

Seiya, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de ella, así que ten cuidado con lo que estes planeando

Si Andrew, tranquilo, pero no se cual es el problema.

&

_En el hopital_

Hola a todos…

Hola Melissa, ya pensábamos que no ibas a venir- le dice una de las niñas que se encontraba en el cuarto

No como crees eso Lizzie, yo siempre voy a venir, no importa que tenga.

Bueno, y porque llegaste tarde hoy?

Es que me quedé mas tiempo en el Crown hablando con Seiya y Andrew.

Seiya, a ese no lo conocemos como es??

Es super simpático, y dulce, cariñoso….- dice Melissa cambiando su tono de voz al que tienen las personas cuando les gusta alguien

Creo que alguien esta enamorada…

Como creen, claro que no, ademas no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, con todo lo que tengo que hacer…

&

_En el tejado de alguna casa_

Siento una presencia nueva, tu no Artemis

Si, ahora que lo mencionas, pero no se si es buena o es mala

Creo que sólo el tiempo nos lo dirá

&

_Ya más cerca de la tierra_

Señor, ya estamos llegando.

Esas son muy buenas noticias, Takuto. Avisame cuando ya estemos en la órbita terrestre.

Si señor cómo usted ordene- y con esto se sale de la habitación

Ya pronto no tendrás donde esconderte Sailor Moon buahahahahaha- dice el nuevo enemigo mientras se voltea hacia a ventana y se ven como unas 10 naves iguales a donde estaban.

&

En la tierra cerca del hospital se encontraba una mujer de no mas de 30 años caminando por la calle, cuando de repente le entra una punzada en el pecho y ve que su dije en forma de U estaba brillando.

No puede ser….no otra vez. – dice ella.

CONTINUARA

**Por fin, ya me sentía super mal porque no había actualizado. No me vayan a matar por la intriga (sobre todo tu primis), les prometo subir el otro capitulo pronto. Besos.**

**Isis Janet: me encanta que te guste mi historia, déjame decirte que las tuyas me gustan mucho. Perdon si no entendiste que si estan casados.**

**Primis: Se que no te gusta que te escriba por aca pero es que ya casi ni hablamos. No me mates, porfa. Llamame cuando puedas**

**AstarteChiba: me encanta que te guste, y espero que este te guste tambien. Espero tu proximo capitulo con ansias.**

**  
Dejen Reviews y acepto sugerencias y criticas constructivas.**


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

No puede ser que esto vuelva a pasar, tengo que avisarles…pero me dijo que no iban a estar…ay no que hago…- pensaba una muchacha con una angustia muy grande en su cabeza.

Sigue caminando y en eso se tropieza con alguien…

Ay disculpe es que estaba muy concentrada con mis pensamientos.

No, no se preocupe la culpa es mía..

Cuando ambas se paran, se reconocen y se quedan mudas, hasta que la mujer del dije le pregunta:

Qué haces aquí??

Vine a visitar a los pacientes con cáncer, como lo hago todos los días de 12:00 a 1:00, si estuvieras pendiente lo sabrías- le responde con frialdad.

Tu sabes muy bien que estoy ocupada con el trabajo.

Si, pero eso no te da excusa de ni siquiera pararle a tu propia hija.- con eso se volteó y se fue.

&

_En la playa._

Sere, en que piensas, amor??

No lo se, en realidad….no se de verdad.

Bueno, que te parece si- pero Darien no pudo terminar su oración

Serena se dio cuenta de esto y le pregunto:

Darien, pasa algo??

No lo se, lo que se es que debemos regresar a Tokio de inmediato, algo malo se acerca.

Que maravilla (en tono sarcástico), decía Serena, justo cuando termina la guerra con Galaxia, tenía que venir otro enemigo a atacar la tierra.

Se pararon de la playa, y fueron a la casa a empacar sus cosas. Ya a la noche tenían todo en el carro y se pusieron en marcha..

&

_En una mansión._

HARUKAAAA!!

Que pasa Michiru, estas bien?? Decia una Haruka un poco alterada y sin aire porque había corrido desde el baño hasta una de las salas en donde se encontraba Michiru, la cual era la que se encontraba alejada de todo, entonces era la mas lejana.

NO, no estoy bien, alguien nos está llamando…

Pero qué estas diciendo?

No se, siento que alguien nos llama, a ti y a mí.

Menos mal que Setsuna llevó a Hotaru al zoológico hoy.

ES QUE NO TE PREOCUPA EL LLAMADO.

Claro que me preocupa, pero si dices que sólo somos tu y yo, debemos irnos sin que ellas sepan no??

Supongo que tienes razón

Pero quién nos está llamando?? No sabes??

No. Sólo se que es una presencia buena, así que no es enemigo.

&

En el templo Hikawa

Chicas que bueno que están todas aquí, bueno menos Lita

Que pasa Luna??- pregunta Rei

Me acaban de informar que un nuevo enemigo se acerca.

No puede ser!!- dicen todas al mismo tiempo.

Pero una pregunta, quién te avisó?? – pregunto Amy

No les puedo decir, pero lo que les voy a decir es que hay que entrenar. Vayan a esta dirección mañana a las 7:00 am. No quiero excusas

QQQQUUUUEEEEEEEE!! A LAS 7 DE LA MAÑANA. LUNA ESTÁS LOCA

No Mina, no estoy loca, las espero a todas ahí.

Y Serena?? – pregunta Rei

Ya le deje la dirección en el apartamento de Darien y según mis instintos ellos ya están en camino para aca.

Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana.

_En el cine…_

Hola Seiya…

Hola Meli, pensé que no ibas a venir.

Qué te hace pensar eso, yo te dije que si iba a venir.

Entramos?

Si vamos.

_Ya de noche, en una casa en las afueras de la ciudad._

Se abre la puerta y entra una joven y deja sus llaves en la mesa de la entrada y se dirige a las escaleras para ir a su habitación y en eso ve a su mamá en la sala hablando sola.

Qué voy a hacer, yo no puedo entrenar a 10 jóvenes a vencer esto, no puedo…

En eso alguien le responde….

No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, sólo debes tener fe, acuerda siempre en creer en ti misma Uni…

La joven no quiso seguir escuchando y se fue a su habitación, cuando entró se empezó a preguntar de que hablará su mamá y quién era esa mujer con ese vestido blanco tan extraño y por qué la llamo Uni, si su nombre era Raquel.

&

_En el carro…_

Darien, baja la velocidad estamos muy rápido, no te parece??

Lo se, amor, pero tenemos que llegar rápido a Tokio. Te deberías quitar el anillo si no quieres que se enteren, porque ya estamos llegando.

Si- Sere respondió y se quito su anillo de matrimonio y lo guardó en su cartera.

_Entrando ya a la tierra_

Mi señor ya estamos en la atmósfera terrestre, y ya la estamos rastreando para encontrarla.

Esas son muy buenas noticias, muy buenas de verdad.

**No me maten se que es muy corto, pero he estado con mucho dolor de espalda y no me he podido inspirar porque he tenido muchos poblemitas ahí, pero si espero que les guste…. Saludos.**


	5. El secreto

Capítulo 5 El secreto

Capítulo 5 El secreto

_Flashback_

_Era un fin de semana y Darien había llegado ese miércoles de los EEUU, y no había podido ver a Serena durante la semana porque estaba fajada estudiando con las chicas para los exámenes. _

_Cuando llegó a su apartamento la llamó._

_Si, bueno- contesta una rubia un poco frustrada porque no le estaba dando un ejercicio de matemática_

_Hola amor, ya llegué – dice Darien cariñosamente._

_Enserio!! Que bueno, tenemos que planear salir pronto, pero esta semana no puedo porque las chicas y yo tenemos un intensivo de sesiones de estudio para los exámenes. – le responde Serena_

_¿Y cómo va todo eso? – le pregunta intrigado Darien_

_Bueno, no muy bien porque no entiendo NADA!! – le dice frustrada, y empezando a llorar._

_Si quieres te puedes venir a mi casa el fin de semana y yo te explico lo que no entiendas y hacemos problemas y eso juntos te parece??_

_Ay buenísimo deja que le hablo a mi mamá para preguntarle... – le responde entusiasmada._

_Pero, Sere, tu papá no se va a molestar que estés conmigo el fin de Semana??_

_Tienes razón, mejor le pregunto si me puedo quedar en casa de Rei, para seguir estudiando y hablo con Rei por si acaso llama mi mamá para allá por mi papá._

"_Llamada con Rei"_

_HOLA REI—_

_Hola Sere pasa algo, no vas a poder venir hoy??_

_No tranquila, ya dentro de un ratico salgo para allá, lo que pasa…….., es que me preguntaba si tu…….._

_Ay Sere dilo YA- Respondió Rei un poco asustada y frustrada a la vez por el comportamiento de su amiga_

_Bueno lo voy a decir_

_Aha_

_Esquequeríasabersipodíasdecrquemequedabaentucasaestefindesemana_

_QUE??_

_Es que quería saber si podías decir que me quedé en tu casa este fin de semana_

_Y dónde vas a estar tu?? Pregunto con malicia, porque ella sabía que su amiga estaba planeando algo_

_NO pienses nada malo, es que Darien me dijo que él me podía ayudar con esas materias que todavía me cuestan y como seguro vamos a estar hasta tarde, me quedo allá. – le responde Serena con toda la calma del mundo._

_Mmmm no se….._

_Ay Anda Rei, por fa si??- dice ya casi haciendo pucheros_

_Está bien, pero si llama tu mamá que le digo?_

_Le dices que estoy durmiendo, o que estoy en el baño, o algo por el estilo si_

_Dale, chau , nos vemos en un rato_

_Si ya voy saliendo._

_&_

_El viernes en la noche, todas ya se habían ido del templo, menos Serena que supuestamente se quedaba a dormir, cuando llega un deportivo rojo y serena sale del templo con sus cosas y le asegura a Rei que nada va a pasar._

_En el carro_

_Hola amor, le dice Serena a Darien ._

_Ya tienes todo listo?_

_Si, - le responde dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_Darien arranca el carro pero no se dirige a su apartamento sino a un parque (no el n.10) mas lejos, Serena no se da cuenta sino cuando no reconoce las calles._

_Oye Darien, a dónde vamos??_

_Es una sopresa…- le dice mientras sonríe._

_Cuando estaciona el carro le pone una venda en los ojos, a regañadientes pero lo logra, y la lleva caminando, pasan un puente y llegan a un hermoso jardín lleno de pétalos rosados en el piso indicando un camino hacia una especie e altar. Darien le entrega una bolsa a Serena._

_Todavía no puedes abrir los ojos, Raquel te va a acompañar al baño y te va a ayudar a ponerte lo que te di ok?_

_Si, pero quien es Raquel??_

_Una muy vieja amiga, mientras te cambias ella te va a contar todo._

_Ok_

_Serena y Raquel van al baño…_

_Oye, no quiero sonar como una mala persona pero cómo conoces a Darien??_

_No sólo a Darien, también la conozco a usted princesa, no se acuerda?_

_De que hablas?_

_Creo que es mejor que te explique quien soy… En el Milenio de Plata, yo fui la guardiana personal de tu madre…_

_Ya va, yo creía que Plut era la guardiana de mi madre…_

_Si, Sailor Plut era su guardiana, pero yo además de proteger a tu madre, protejo a todas las demás Sailors, yo soy Sailor Univers, la sailor universal que protege a todas las sailor del sistema solar. Cuando naciste tu madre me dio la tarea de cuidarte, protegerte y cuando llegó Beryl….y pasó todo lo que pasó, me sentí tan mal que me tuve que ir de allí. Luego de varios años renací en este mundo y tu madre, la reina, se me apareció y me dio la potestad de tu cuidado en este mundo, te he estado buscando pero no le he logrado hasta que mi dije empezó a brillar y vine para acá a Tokio, y las encontré a todas peleando contra Galaxia, mi amiga y compañera, que cuando encerró al caos en su cuerpo no alejamos tanto…pero esa es otra historia. Cuando las vi pelear hasta morir, quería ayudarlas de verdad, pero mis poderes no se presentan hasta que no sean necesarios, si no hubiese esperado no la hubiese encontrado princesa porque cuando te convertiste en la princesa fue cuando supe quien eras y donde te encontrabas. _

_Estuve cerca de ustedes desde entonces pero fue justo la semana pasada cuando Endymion me contactó, y me dijo que viniera a acá este día, y bueno aquí estoy._

_Serena se quedó atónita, y muda por un buen rato…_

_Princesa diga algo… por favor._

_Es que no lo puedo creer..._

_Se que es difícil de manejar pero deber creer lo que te dije._

_Si te creo, pero todavía no entiendo que hacemos aquí._

_Bueno eso sólo te lo puede decir Endymion. Ya estás lista._

_Ambas salen del baño y se dirigen hacia dónde Darien se encontraba, cuando llegan al camino con pétalo de rosas en el piso, se detienen y Raquel le quita a Serena la venda de los ojos._

_No puede ser- dice Serena casi llorando – por fin va a pasar._

_Serena camina por el camino de rosas y llega al altar, donde Serena y Darien se convierten en marido y mujer._

_Cuando la ceremonia acabó, Serena le hace una pregunta a Darien:_

_Cómo nos pudimos casar si yo aun soy menor de edad?? Y mi mamá y papá dónde están??_

_Sere tranquila, Raquel tiene derechos parentales por tu madre, gracias a ella nos podemos casar así y ahora. Cuando te gradúes nos casamos con todos nuestros amigos presentes y tu padres y todos eso, pero yo no podía esperar más._

_Ay Darien…Tengo que decirle a las chicas…_

_No te lo recomiendo - dijo Raquel_

_Por que no??- preguntaron ambos_

_Porque nadie debe saber de mi existencia hasta que sea justamente necesario y si le dicen a sus amigos, les van a tener que decir sobre mí y eso puede ocasionar varios problemas. Pero aparte de todo eso, me alegra demasiado que ya estén juntos._

_Luego de la ceremonia, Darien y Serena se ponen a bailar, cuando de repente le entra a Serena algo muy importante en su cabeza._

_Darien, ya tu habías visto mi vestido de novia??_

_No Sere tranquila, Raquel lo eligió, yo sólo le dije la talla._

_Ahh ok, otra cosa, cómo vamos a ocultar esto hasta que nos casemos de nuevo, sabes??_

_No sé, pero tenemos que tener cuidado, acuérdate lo que dijo Raquel, algo malo puede ocurrir._

_Fin de Flashback._

**Hola otra vez, le pido disculpas por el capítulo anterior, espero que este capi aclare dudas y meta intrigas en sus mentes…**

**Esto ya lo tenía casi todo escrito, lo único es que no sabía como meterlo en la historia….**

**Espero escribir de nuevo pronto y que les guste este caítulo.**


	6. Raquel

Capítulo 6 Raquel

**Capítulo 6 Raquel**

En una casa en la ciudad ase encontraba una madre gritando buscando a su hija como loca. La casa era estilo Victoria de los 1800, muy vieja pero en buenas condiciones, con detalles en la fachada y muy bien decorada por dentro, con alfombras árabes, entre otras cosas.

Cuando ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia la madre subió al cuarto de su hija y abrió la puerta de un golpe haciendo que su hija se asustara.

Mamá que te sucede??- le pregunta la hija a su madre

Melissa, te he estado llamando desde hace media hora, que tanto haces acá arriba??

Estaba escuchando música-dice mostrándole el Ipod – mientras hago mi tarea de química…

Ah ok, y que vas a hacer hoy??

No se, voy a llamar a las chicas a ver si vamos al Crown a comer y eso, por??

Por nada, sino que ya deben estar por llegar unas personas muy importante y quisieras que no me interrumpieras Ok??

Si mamá, no hay ningún problema… Yo voy a estar aquí estudiando como hasta las 9 y como a eso de las 11 llamo a las chicas porque ellas no se paran de la cama sino como a las 10, bueno no todas Amy si se para temprano pero seguro también está estudiando, entonces voy a esperar…

Ya va, Amy…

Si Amy Mizuno, tu debes conocer a su mamá, ella trabaja en el hospital.

Si la Dra Mizuno es muy buena doctora, no sabía que eran amigas…

Pues si lo somos.

Esta bien- en eso suena el timbre de la casa- Bueno ya están llegando, voy a bajar ok?

Si mamá.

_Afuera de la casa, unos minutos antes._

Darien, estás seguro que es aquí?? Es como grande no te parece…

Si, pero esta es la dirección que dejó Luna en la contestadora.

Si pero no sabía que la casa de Raquel fuese tan grande…

Bueno, acuérdate que es una de las mejores doctoras en el país…

Darien toca el timbre y después de unos pocos minutos Raquel les abre la puerta y los invita a pasar. Cuando entran se sientan en la sala y empiezan a hablar…

Cómo les ha ido??- pregunta Raquel.

Buenísimo- responde serena- no quiero sonar antipática pero que estamos haciendo aquí??

No te preocupes Sere, ya les digo, pero quiero esperar a que lleguen todos…

Todos?- pregunta Darien

Si, el resto de las sailors, no pensaran que están aquí para un reencuentro social…o si?

Bueno, en realidad no, pero no se es que me parece extraño todo…

Sere no te preocupes to- no pudo terminar porque justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono- disculpen tengo que atender …

Raquel salió de la sala y fue a atender el teléfono…

_Minutos antes en un carro amarillo_

Estas segura que es el número??- pregunta la rubia que maneja el carro.

Si, mis instintos de esto nunca me han fallado Haruka…- decía su acompañante mientras se colocaba el celular en la oreja.

Pero….no se, creo que me está asustando ese llamado tuyo…No se, me parece extraño….

Si pero es nuestra obligación….Aló??

(_italicas es el otro lado de la conversación)_

_Buenos días-_

Buenos diás, me llamo Michiru Kaiou, se que va a sonar raro esto, pero tengo un presentimiento que tengo que llamar a este número-

Michiru van a pensar que eres una loca- dice Haruka interrumpiéndola

_No entiendo- dice la persona que se encuentra del otro lado del teléfono_

Se que es extraño, pero yo tengo un buen presentimiento de que tengo que hablar con usted.

_De verdad no se como responder a esto…pero si dice que tiene que hablar conmigo porque no pasa por mi casa, la dirección es 1459 calle Frenso. _

Gracias, no se preocupe, no soy ladrona ni nada por el estilo, sólo que siento que tengo que hablar con usted. Que pase buen día.

_Igual, hasta luego_

Bueno, y que dijo? – pregunta una intrigada Haruka.

Que fuésemos a su casa, me dio la dirección y todo.

Debe confiar mucho en la gente para darle su dirección a una completa extraña.

Si, pero sigo diciendo que tenemos que vernos, para poder responder a nuestro llamado. Te parece si vamos hoy para allá?

Si, vamos. ¿Cuál es a dirección?

1459 calle Frenso…eso no queda por donde estaba la casa de Hotaru, pero más para adentro donde las casas eran más grandes?

Si, cerca del cine.

_En la casa de Raquel._

Que extraña esa llamada de teléfono- se dijo a sí misma Raquel.

Sale de la cocina de dónde estaba hablando y se dirigió a la sala donde estaban Darien y Serena, cuando sonó el timbre, entonces fue a la puerta para abrirla y así poder recibir a lo que ella pensaba que eran las demás sailors. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a 4 muchachas un poco confundidas haciendo que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. Apenas las vio pudo distinguir a Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus y Júpiter.

Bienvenidas- les dijo Raquel

Gracias.- dijo mina

Cuando pasaron, Amy no dejaba de mirarla, sentía que la conocía de alguna parte. Raquel se dio cuenta y le pregunta

Pasa algo?

No, es que siento que te conozco de alguna parte.- le contesta

Tu eres Amy verdad??

Si, Cómo supo?

Es que eres igualita a tu madre, yo trabajo con ella en el hospital.

Ah con razón se me hacía tan familar.

Si bueno por qué no mejor pasamos a la sala.

Cuando entraron a la sala, se encontraron a Darien y Serena ya sentados. Darien, siendo el caballero que es, se para y las saluda, Serena después hace lo mismo.

Ya somos todas no?- pregunta Sere

No, todavía faltan las star lights y las outers.

Las star lights, cuando llegaron??- pregunta Serena

El día que te desapareciste con Darien…- dice Rey

Ahh, si bueno

Y por cierto donde estaban- pregunta una muy curiosa Mina

Serena y Darien se intercambian miradas y ambos aceptan

Estábamos…- no pudieron terminar porque sonó el timbre.

Ya vengo- dijo Raquel

Sale de la sala, y abre la puerta y en ella se encontraban una muchacha de pelos aguamarina y una mujer, o al menos eso parecía, con pelo amarillo corto.

Si, puedo ayudarlas?- pregunta Raquel

Hola, soy Michiru Kaiou, hablamos por teléfono?

Ah si, por supuesto.- dijo Raquel, pero se quedó pensando en que ellas tenían la energía de Sailors, específicamente Uranus y Neptune.- pasen adelante.

Las dirige a un estudio que se encontraba justo enfrente de la sala. Cuando entraron ellas oyeron a Serena riendo.

Qué hace cabeza de bombón acá? – le pregunta a Michiru.

No se, pero es con ella con la que nos tenemos que reunir para responder a nuestro llamado, lo siento.- le responde

Aquí si podemos hablar, disculpen el ruido de afuera, una amiga es un poco escandalosa.

No se preocupe.

En el teléfono dijo que tenía un presentimiento de que tenía que hablar conmigo?

Si, no se como explicarle esto pero bueno. Yo recibí un llamado diciendo que tenía que verme con usted.

Si, eso me lo supuse cuando me dijo lo del presentimiento, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué conmigo

Yo tampoco, pero siento que usted es la indicada para ayudarnos. Recientemente se nos hizo presente que iban a atacar a la tierra y se me fue revelado que usted nos podía ayudar.

Bueno, no se como responder a eso, pero creo que sí las puedo ayudar, pero primero me tienen que responder unas preguntas, por favor.

Como no- esta vez responde Haruka

Ustedes son, por casualidad, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune?

Cómo lo supo?- pregunta Haruka

Pues, creo que es mejor que pasen a la sala, hay que esperar a que lleguen las demas sailor y así podamos hablar todas.

Todas?- pregunta Michiru

Si, todas

Pasan a la sala y todos se impresionan al ver a Haruka y a Michiru ahí, que todos les empezaron a caer encima pero fue Raquel que las detuvo y les dijo que ya habría tiempo para preguntas.

Volvió a sonar el timbre y Raquel fue a atender y resultaron ser Setsuna y Hotaru.

Bienvenidas, pasen por favor- dice Raquel.

Pasan a la sala y se encuentran con el resto del clan de las sailors del sistema soalr.

Ya sólo faltan las star lights no?- pregunta Serena

Kou viene para acá??- pregunta Haruka un poco molesta…

Kou??- pregunta Raquel, ella sólo los conoce por Sailor Maker, Healer y Fighter.

Seiya Kou, Silor Fighter, ellos no se llevan muy bien- le dice Lita.

Ah, ya veo.

_Afuera de la casa_

Aquí no puede ser..- dice Seiya

Por qué no? – pregunta Taiki.

Por que justo ayer deje a Melissa aquí, después de que fuimos al cine.

Tal vez si viva aquí, y la persona que nos va a entrenar es su mamá? No pensaste eso?- dijo Yaten

Si, bueno.- dijo Seiya tocando el timbre

_Dentro de la casa._

Volvió a sonar el timbre y cuando Raquel abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que eran los que faltaban para poder comenzar.

Buenos días.- dice Seiya

Buenos días, debes ser Seiya no?- pregunta Raquel

Si, cómo lo supo?

Por las descripciones que estaban dando hace poco en la sala. Pasen, con ustedes ya estamos todos y nos podemos sentar hablar.

Pasaron y se quedaron un momento en la entrada porque Seiya le hizo una pregunta:

Una pregunta, usted conoce a Melissa Sanders??

Si, ella es mi hija. Cómo la conoces tú?

Con razón, es que yo salí con ella ayer, y la dejé aquí, por eso se me hacía tan familiar la parte externa de la casa. Ella se encuentra?

Sí, está en su habitación estudiando, pero primero tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, si. Pasen por favor a la sala.

Entraron a la sala y se encontraron con todas las sailors y darien ahí.

Bueno, por que no toman asiento y nos ponemos a hablar…

Hablar, según lo que nos dijo Luna, nosotras venimos a entrenar para un nuevo enemigo.- dijo Rei

Si, van a entrenar, pero primero hay varias cosas que necesitan saber. Primero mi identidad y Segundo la razón por la cual can a entrenar aquí. Les parece?

Si, me parece bien.- dice Yaten.

Raquel, crees que sea prudente??- pregunta Setsuna

Si, Setsu, necesitan saber quien soy, porque aunque no se haya presentado la ocasión, ésta se va a presentar y no quiero que las dudas aparezcan en ese momento porque puede suceder algo muy grave.

Ya va, ustedes se conocen?- pregunta Mina, que no estaba entendiendo

Si, nosotras nos conocemos desde hace tiempo ya.- responde Raquel.

Bueno, si tu piensas que les debes decir, diles.

Set, sólo les voy a decir quien soy y ya, no les voy a decir mucha cosa porque no es el momento

Esta bien.

OK. Bueno mi nombre es Raquel Sanders, - peor no pudo terminar

Ya va, tu eres la mamá de Melissa?- preguntan Amy, Mina y Rei

Si, como les decía mi nombre es Raquel Sanders y también soy Sailor Univers, la sailor universal que protege a todas las sailor del sistema solar, además de ser parte de la guardia de la Reina Serenity en el Milenio de Plata.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, menos Darien y Serena porque ellos ya sabían.

Bueno, eso responde a la pregunta 1, la segunda, la razon por al cual están aquí. Obviamente van a entrenar, se acerca un nuevo enemigo y no están en condiciones para pelear así. Yo tengo un campo de entrenamiento, hay 2 partes, la de agilidad y la de los poderes. Me gustaría que se quedaran acá el resto de esta semana y después todos los fines de semana vienen y seguimos entrenando, sino no vamos a estar preparadas.

Yo tengo una pregunta- dice Lita

Si…

Si eres la guardiana de las Sailors, porque cuando peleamos contra galaxia no estuviste ahí para ayudarnos?

Sabía que me iban a preguntar eso. Yo sólo puedo actuar cuando ustedes se encuentran en grave peligro y ya no pueden hacer más nada.

Y con Galxia fue así, porque no actuaste?- dice Rei un poco enojada

Ven este dije- les muestra un dije con forma de U – este dije me muerta cuando están en graves problemas, si no brilla no hay nada que pueda hacer. Además de mostrarme si están en peligro, yo puedo sentir su dolor o cuando algo malo se acerca. Por eso es que contacté a Luna, para que entrenaran.

Ya va, yo todavía no entiendo algo.- dice Mina- cómo es que nosotros nos asombramos con lo que Raquel dijo y ustedes no?- dice apuntando a Darien y a Serena.

Bueno, lo que pasa es que….

Saben, creo que es mejor que nos pongamos a entrenar- dice Darien cambiando bruscamente el tema.

Eso no va a funcionar Darien, hablen!- dice Haruka

Creo que les vamos a tener que decir, Sere.

Pero se van a molestar.

Si, pero no podemos salirnos de esta.

Tienes razón.

Hablen- dice Lita

Darien y yo….- empieza Serena

Estamos casados- termina Darien

**Jajajaja, terminé el capítulo. Vamos a ver que reacción ponen las chicas y empezamos el entrenamiento.**

**Los quiero a todos. Espero escribir pronto, pero tengo mensuales.**


End file.
